


万有引力之终将爱你 片段

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	万有引力之终将爱你 片段

Gun只来得及发出短促的尖叫，就被人掼在卧室的床上。

off不留力气的压向他，看着身下娇小的身体欠进床褥无法动弹，心中暴涨的气愤也无法平息哪怕一点儿。

他大手一用力将人的衬衣扯开，居高临下的话中带着咬牙切齿：“你不想记得没关系，我今天绝对不会向以前那样对你。”

旁边的落地衣架被猛的拉倒，off从上面抽下一条鲜艳的围巾，gun认得，是他失忆后买的，以前off从来不喜欢的大红色…

手腕很快被这围巾捆得结实，拉过头顶固定在床头，被抻直的身体趴在床上，看不清身后的场景，只听见一阵衣物响动。

Off没有做任何准备，硬邦邦的顶进那个还干涩的身体。

gun只叫了一声，剩下的声音被他埋进了枕头。

身后的off也不好受，没有开拓的地方只塞得进硕大的前端，就再也前进不了，他被夹得只喘粗气，对着眼前圆滚滚的臀肉就是一巴掌。

“放松！别以为这样我会放过你！”

说完又是几下清脆的巴掌声。

本就圆润挺翘的屁股这下完全红肿起来，颤抖的身体时不时带动着臀肉晃动，落在off眼中感觉自己欲望又坚硬几分。

火辣辣的痛感从身后传来，这里下巴掌让gun反倒觉得埋在身体里的东西不再那么难以忍受，触电般的痛觉有几分钻进脑中，分散思绪，渐渐游弋成异样的快感。

他赶紧抓住这些感受，尽量让自己身体打开，来接受以往没有过的粗暴对待…

刚发觉那入口有些许软化，off便一挺身长驱直入，深深埋进温暖紧致的小穴里。

眼前被捆绑的手和直挺挺承受的细腰完全勾起off心里暴虐的瘾，他不管不顾的死命抽插。

房间里回荡的到底是谁的叫声，off已经分不清楚。只是心底有无法排解的东西顺着血管蔓延。

他伸手抓了小情人红肿的臀肉，用力推搡着让穴口露出已经被撑得紧紧的样子。他更加起劲的向前撞，好像想把所有下体都塞进里面搅动一翻才行。

过于猛烈的动作终于让gun哭出声音。

求饶声已经沙哑：“爸比…疼…”

水光划过脸颊或委屈的眼神，向来会让off忍不住心中揪起。

他强按下心里捧着小脸亲吻安抚的想法，只是俯身上去亲吻他光洁的背，又伸手绕到人胸前，去抚慰他之前故意冷落的乳尖。

那里有多么敏感，他在他们第一次拥抱纠缠时就发现，稍稍拨弄，gun便会情动不已，再揉捏一阵的话，那乳尖便会颤巍巍的凸起，形状颜色都是他最爱的，像此刻顶在他手心的样子。

“你看，你身体早就习惯了我，不管我怎么对你，你后面都湿得一塌糊涂。”off说着，一下下撞在小穴里的敏感处。

“我绑着你对你也没什么差别吧？”off轻轻抚过gun翘起的下体：“你已经不靠手了，哪天不是被我操到射？”

羞耻的话语刺激了gun，穴肉绞得off一阵喘。他又一巴掌落在人红肿的屁股上。

“别浪！是不是还嫌我捅轻了？！”

Off干脆将人抱起，刚刚被绞得涨大一圈的下体直直让gun坐在上面，身体的重量让他前所未有的深入。

Gun尖叫出声：“…我…啊…我不行了！”

小手紧紧抓上床头镂空的红木圆柱，指节泛白，他上半身被off箍在怀里，欲望逼着他只能扭着屁股，往off粗壮的下体上撞，也管不了带伤的臀部会不会被撞得更肿。

“太深了…爸比，快点，用力操我。”

“啊啊…不行，太大了…”

Off说不准是这些淫声浪语还是两人交合处的水声更刺激他，只知道他一向都是那么容易被这宝贝逼疯。

娇软的求饶声带着深深情欲的黏腻：“爸比，我要射了…让我射…”

Off嘶吼着用力顶他放浪情态尽现的小情人，下体又热又胀好似快爆裂，他停不下来继续十几个深顶，小可爱前面终于喷出几股液体，他也埋进人的身体里，手臂紧紧抱着痉挛倒在自己怀里的人，射出所有欲望。

高潮中的Gun许久才止住生理性泪水，却还是贴着off胸口轻轻抽噎。

Off将手指沾了两人下面乱七八糟混在一起的白浊，抹在gun的嘴边：“你还不承认你每次都爽得上天吗？”

“我没有故意想忘记。”gun小声辩解：“我就要它当奖励，难道不是很有意义吗？”

怀里的人软绵乖觉，带着莹莹残泪和满身放纵的痕迹，off终于藏不住心里的柔软，松开了Gun被捆的双手，一起埋进柔软的床褥。


End file.
